Maka's choice
by idisconnectshoulderblades
Summary: Maka is living her normal everyday life and suddenly she starts to notice something a little bit more interesting than books. Kid!
1. Chapter 1

Maka frowned in concentration as she faced her opponent. Oh she had faced many Keishans and even Dr. Stein, even Ragnorak and Chrona, and they had been easier opponents than the one she was faced with currently. Beads of persperation appeared on her forehead.

Her opponent? Sunny side up eggs. She always messed up and ended up breaking the yolk. _Not this time_. She flipped it very carefully and... No such luck.

"Looks like we're having scrambled." Maka grumbled to Blair, the totally smexy cat/human with extreme magical powers.

Blair was in her cat form currently, since she could sit on the counter. She leaned over and sniffed the bacon. "This smells really yummy!" She cried. "Maka, your a good cook!"

"Thanks, Blair." Maka smiled at the adorable cat. _'wish she could stay adorable_...' she thought to herself.

She served the breakfeast onto plates, and set them on the small table in her and Soul's apartment.

"Hey Blair, im going to go get soul. You can start eating if you want."

"Okay!" Blair returned to her human form. She wore dark blue skinny jeans, and a long sleeved black shirt with a very low v neck.

"Whats with that outfit?" maka asked, used to Blairs very... showoffy choice in clothing.

"I dont want to wear anything to revealing." Blair replied. "I think im gaining weight. I weighed myself this morning... 97 pounds! and im 5'7! I cant believe it!"  
"I cant either" Maka muttered, who weighed more than Blair but was shorter. She also had what Soul called 'Tiny tits' which she was very uncomfortable about.

"I'll be right back." Maka walked into Soul's room without knocking, and smiled. "Breakfeast is ready, Soul!"  
"Kay, be there in a sec." She heard Souls normal voice, and smiled, opening her eyes. There stood Soul, wearing only a pair of blue boxar shorts.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to walk in on ya." Maka stuttered. She was staring at the scar on Soul's chest. The ominous marking that cut Soul practically in half when it was delivered.

Soul noticed her staring.

Maka closed her eyes, and felt tears rush into them. She bit her lip, suprised by the tears. She thought that she had cried herself dry when Soul was recovering from the slice. But obviously not. She tried to hold back the tears, but was unable to. She soon tasted the salty yet somehow sweet taste from the wetness that rolled down her cheeks.

And suddenly, Soul was hugging her tightly against his bare chest, fingers petting her neatly combed hair, pulling her close to him. He sat down on his bed, and pulled Maka on his lap. They sat there for what seemed like hours, him stroking her hair, she, bawling her eyes out. After what seemed like an eternity, she heard Soul Eater sigh.

"Maka, look at me" He commanded. She obeyed, and stared deep into his blood red eyes, as he stared into her deep green ones.

"What happened to me was completely my choice. Non of it was your fault, you understand, Maka? A weapon is always willing to die for their meister, and I will for you."

"But Soul, I don't want you to die for me!" Maka's tone was fierce, defensive even.

"Dammit, maka! You've got to understand that I will do anything I can to protect you! Even sacrifice myself, got it! And i don't want to hear complaining! I will protect you no matter what!"

Maka stared into his red eyes, her green ones unreadable. Soul wondered for a brief moment what were reflected in his. "And why is that?" She asked calmly.

"Because you are my meister" Soul said, knowing he wanted to say something else, but didn't know if he or maka were ready for that truth. They stood up, and Maka turned towards the door. But suddenly, she swung around, her face confused. And she swung her arms over Soul's neck. He put his arms around her waist, suprised by the outburst.

"YAHOO!" They heard a scream and looked around, still holding each other. There was Black Star, hanging onto the windowsill.

"I came here for breakfeast cause Tsubaki's still asleep, which is wierd cause she's always up by now. Why are you guys so speechless and why are you holding onto each other? Are you scared of the huge Star i've become? You don't have to worry cause I'll give you my autograph."

He grabbed a black felt marker and wrote in big letters across Soul and Makas face

Black *

He smiled and gave them a thumbs up. soul and Maka were still holding onto each other, staring at Black Star, suprised.

Blair walked in. "Hey you guys, are you coming? The foods starting to get cold and I have to leave for work pretty soon-" Thats when Blair noticed Maka and Soul's tight embrace.

She wagged her finger at them, and smirked, winking. "Do I need to chaperone you two so you don't get intimant on me?"

"Is that what you were about to do when I walked in? Black Star asked, staring wide eyed at the two who had thrown each other off when Blair had walked in. Without waiting for an answer, he laughed. "Hahaha! Guess that makes me a superhero or something, huh? I saved that poor girl you were trying to seduce! Hahaha!"

"ummm..." Maka began, but then soul cut her off. "Do you really think I'd want my first time to be with someone like tiny tits here? Really!" Soul shrugged, than realized he was standing there practically naked. "GET OUT! I NEED TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL!"

Tsubaki came looking for Black star, and they ended up eating breakfeast together... And being late for school.

Maka hopped on the back of Soul's motercycle, and the two raced towards the school, while Tsubaki and Black Star ran.

HEY GUYS LOOK FOR PART TWO COMING YOUR WAY SOON!

When they got to school, they were ten minutes late. For their class with Dr. Stein. Yea. Bad Idea right there. They raced in, all apologizing except for Black Star, who simply boasted. Yea, Big Suprise. Dr. Stein excused Maka and Tsubaki, since it was the first time they were late. But he punished Soul and Black Star with the chore of cleaning up the classroom afterwards.

"Heh, look at those two idiots, huh Liz, Patty?" Death the kid chuckled to himself as he watched Soul maka tsubaki and black star get yelled at. He glanced over at his twin weapons and his jaw dropped.

"GIRAFFE!" Patty cried, hugging the giraffe she had made out of a test a couple months ago.

"Do you think i should paint my nails mood ring stuff that changes with my mood, or black? Yea I think black, cause it would be embarresing if it turned purple next to Chron- never mind." Liz muttered.

Death quickly pulled out his small iphone, something his father had gotten him for his thirteenth birthday.

He got on the internet and typed in mood ring colors and moods. Heres what he got.

Black - Stressed, Nervous

Red - Passionate, Angry, Energized, Adventurous

Yellow - Mental Strain

Green - Healing, Love, Calm

Blue - Relaxed, Happy

White - Frustrated, Bored

Pink - Fear

Purple - Sensuality

Orange - State of Wanting

Gray - Very Nervous

Amber - Anxious, Uncertain

Teal - Calm, Relaxed

Indigo or Violet - Happy, Romantic, Passionate

Brown - Restless

Kid snickered and looked at Liz and snickered. "First off, your nails would always be yellow because of Patty and me, and second YOU LIKE CHRONA! HAHAHA!"

"Whats so funny up there kid?" Asked dr. stein.

"Nothing, my apologies, dr. Stein."


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang, and everyone stood up.

"Don't forget that you need to study for the big test tomorrow!" Stein yelled as the class escaped quickly.

"Soul, Black Star, Don't think I've forgotten about your punishment" Stein said as the two tried to sneak past him. "Im just going to make it tomorrow, since i think that you need all the study time you can get"

Soul and Black Star nodded, and rushed out to where they normally met with their friends after school. They were all there already.

"We should study together!" Patty was yelling when the two came up.

"I don't know how to deal with big study groups..." Chrona said quietly.

"It's no big deal, and I'll be there for you Chrona!" Said Maka, hugging the pink haired boy in front of her.

Soul looked away, suprised by how easily bothered he was. It was just a hug.

"We can meet at my home if you would like." Kid said. "We could order pizza or cook or something.

"Oh i don't mind cooking! Maka said with a smile. "I've already studied everything.

"I don't need to study the test questions exactly... and Stein said he'd type my name on the test so I don't freak out on getting it symetrical like last time. So I can help you cook" Said Kid.

"Great! Lets head over there now!" Patty cried, imitating the rat that scuttled by by crawling around on her hands and knees and scrunching up her nose.

"Yahoo!" Yelled Black Star. "Race you there! I dont see why you guys bother, of course. Im going to win!"

"Oh no you don't! Kid screamed. The last time you beat us all to my house, you broke a window to get in! Not only did it take forever to find a window perfectly symmetrical to the other one, but you set off the burglar alarm as well! Liz, Patti, Transform!"

"Okie Dokie!" "Got it!" The Thompson sisters chorused, turning into guns and landing in Kid's outstretched hands. He jumped on his skateboard and quickly began to ride away.

"Hey Tsubaki, I'll meet you at Kid's place! Yahoo!" Yelled Black Star, Taking off running.

"Come on Maka, we could probably beat them there if we take the motorcycle! Soul yelled, But Maka ignored him and looked at Chrona.

"I don't know how to deal with this!" Chrona cried.

Tsubaki noticed Maka's glance and smiled. "It's okay Maka, go on. I'll take Chrona to Kid's place and meet you there."

"Oh great, thanks!" Maka said. She quickly hugged the unsure Chrona who looked like a poor lost little boy. "I'll see you there, kay Chrona?" She said with a smile.

"Oh, Okay…" He looked up at her with big unsure eyes.

"Come on already Maka!" Soul yelled, sitting on the front of his large orange motorcycle. Something about watching Maka hug Chrona made his blood boil.

"Let's go!" She yelled, swinging herself onto the back of the bike.

They took of immediately

Soul and Maka some how beat Black Star and Death the Kid with Liz and Patty to Kid's large mansion.

"Wow, nice place" Said Soul, even though he'd been there plenty of times before.

"Yea." She replied.

Suddenly Tsubaki appeared in front of them. She winked. "We beat you guys!" She winked and pointed to a neon sign that clearly stated _**TSUBAKI AND CHRONA WERE HERE FIRST!**_

"Um, Tsubaki, where did you get that sign?" Asked Maka.

"Oh, Black Star uses the neon sign supply store so much, he gets store credit." Said Tsubaki, embarrassed.

Kid and Black Star arrived about 5 minutes later., after getting lost numerous times.

"I know the way to my own house!" Kid claimed. "It's just this idiotic asymmetrical thing kept wanting to fight me!"

"Just let us in already, we need to study!" They all chorused.

They got out all their notes to study together, except Kid and Maka. Kid, being a grim reaper's son knew everything already, and Maka studied a lot.

"Where's the kitchen?" Maka asked.

"Patty, Liz, Show Maka where everything she needs in the kitchen, and help her out if needed."  
But then he pulled Maka to the side. "Don't let Patty near anything electrical or edible. I'm going to get a shower and stuff, and I'll be down in precisely 88 minutes. Sorry about how long I'll be, but 8 is such a perfect number. And if you want to borrow clothes besides your school stuff, Patti's probably closest to your size.

"Alright, thanks." Maka replied.

So Maka was left alone to cook, Well… not alone exactly… she had Liz and Patti with her. Were there. But they were pretty useless.

"DUCKY!" Cried Patti, flapping her arms to imitate a duck.

"Well, here's our kitchen." Said Liz. "It's pretty well stocked, soo… knock yourself out."

Maka stared at the kitchen, eyes and mouth wide open. The kitchen was huge!  
"I-I-I could make everyone a separate meal in here, like a restraint!" she cried.

"Oooh! I have the perfect outfit for that!" cried Liz. "C'mon Parry!"  
"Okay!"

The two left Maka standing alone in the middle of the huge kitchen. Maka explored and found everything she'd ever need to prepare a gourmet dinner.

A minute later, Liz and Patty were back, wearing matching waitress outfits.

"Can I take your order?" Liz said with a big smile, holding a pen and paper with a soft silk towel over her arm.

"We already set the dining room up!" Patty cried. "With candles and everything!"

"Candles?" Maka asked. She'd wonder why she'd smelled smoke… "AUGH!" She screamed, and ran into the dining room to see a large blaze already. Without thinking, she ran up into kids upper hall. "Where's Kid's room?" She asked the twin pistols, who stared at the fire in fear. "T-t-third door to your right." Stuttered Liz.

Maka ran in without thinking. There stood Kid, wearing only a pair of jeans. His hair was wet, and he smelled of fresh soap.

"Liz and Patti set the dining room on fire!" She yelled.

"Again?" Kid cried, and turned around completely. Maka gasped. Kid had a perfectly sculpted body, well muscled, and hard abed. He had broader shoulders than she had realized, and with his hair wet and uncombed, it fell into his face. Maka began to blush when she realized kid had noticed her stare. The smell of smoke became suddenly overwhelming, and she fell into Kid. He caught her surprised.

Suddenly Soul ran in. "The dining room's on fire!" He cried but stopped when he saw a shirtless Kid holding a passed out Maka.

"What the hell are you doing with her?" he yelled.

"She smelled the smoke, and passed out!" Kid replied.

Maka regained consciousness, and looked up into Kid's deep golden eyes. She realized where she was and quickly stood up. "The fire!" She cried and raced to the steps, where she slid down the banister. Kid was close behind her, but instead of sliding, he simply jumped down. He walked calmly into the room, where the flames licked the walls and continued to spread. He muttered a few words that Maka didn't understand, a the flames disappeared, leaving no trace.

"How in the world did you..." Soul began.

"Im Shibushen." Kid replied like it explained it all. and actually, it pretty much did. "I'm going back up." Said Kid, and he turned around and walked away.

Maka finished cooking a delicious meal, different for everyone, and put it on the table. Here's the meals list.

Tsubaki- Lobster, Sparkling water

Black Star- Chicken tenders (Not really gourmet but whatever) Coke

Maka- Stuffed ravioli, Ginger ale, Cobb salad rasberry vinegrette

Soul- Pasta, Water

Kid- Stuffed Ravioli, Ginger ale, cobb salad rasberry vinegrette (Suprisingly he and Maka like the same kind of food)

Liz- Chicken Alfredo, House Salad with ranch dressing, Birch Beer

Patty- Macoroni and cheese shaped as little aliens with a juice box

After the food had been set up, Liz and Patty insisted that Maka get dressed up. They found a beautiful golden evening gown in Patti's closet that looked like it would fit Maka perfectly, except for the breast cups.

"Well..." Said Liz doubtfully. "Lets see how large your breasts are without your shirt. we may be able to fix something up."

Maka took off her shirt, and instead of the tiny tits that the sisters expected to see, they found that Maka was actually B cup material.

"Than why did your breasts look so small?" Patty asked.

"Well... actually, I wore a bra that kept them really supressed, cause I thought that they might get in a way of a fight. When Soul started calling me tiny tits, I could have proved him wrong, but... I decided against it. I'd thought i'd suprise him someday... like today.

The dress fit her perfectly. It was a golden evening gown, made of fine silk. It reached down to the floor, and there was a long slit up the one side that went practically to her hip. It showed every curve in her body, and showed her thin, muscular pale legs, and perfect arms. She actually had a very thin body, despite her weight. Patti found a pair of shoes in Maka's size, golden stillettos. They brushed her long blonde hair down, putting small ringlets in her hair near the front. While doing that, they chatted.

"You know who I kind of like? Please, this is girl talk so we don't tell anyone, but Chrona. I just Think... I dont know. It's wierd. we have nothing in common you know? Not what like you and Chrona have, Maka" (liz)

"You know how Chrona tells me everything? Well, he thinks your pretty, Liz" (Maka)

"Really? Thats amazing! i think I'm going to wear my red short gown and red slippers. I know Chrona's tall, but if I wear high heels he'll be taller than me." (Liz)

I'm going to wear my blue dress." (Patti)

(Tsubaki joined them and borrowed a pale pink dress, her hair is down, and she looks amazing.)

"Um, you guys, promise not to tell right?" (Tsubaki)

"We won't!" (All chorus toghether)

"Well... I kind of have a-a crush on (Mumble) (Tsubaki)

"Who?" (Liz)

"I said mfmghsa."

"Huh?"

"Black Star, Okay? I- I like Black Star.

"Oh girl he definitely likes you back" (Liz)

"You think?" (Tsubaki)

"Oh definitely!" (Liz)

"So, who do you like, Maka?" (Liz)

"Well... i'm... stuck."

"Who do you think you like?"

"I... think I like Kid."

"NO WAY! 'Squeal!'

"Patty, make sure her curls are symetrical!"  
"On it!"

"GOOD!"

"Lets go show them!"

"YEA!" (Chorus)

Well, it seems everyone's completely forgotten the point. To study. Ah well...

Everyone sits at the dining room table. Black Star demands to sit at the head of the table. (of course)

The twins have served the meals. Everyone waits for the Chef who prepared the meals to arrive. And when she arrives everyone gasps in amazement. Her hair is down. It flows behind her back, and three perfectly symetrical ringlits surround each side of her hair. The dress shows every curve of her body, and her large emerald green eyes are surrounded by naturally long eyelashes. Maka smiles, and hurries down the spiral staircase. She sat at her seat, strategically set between kid and soul. (Soul was her weapon, and Liz and Patti decided to put weapons and meisters together.) Black Star sat at the head of the table, with Tsubaki on his left and Soul on his right. Next to Tsubaki is Chrona, and next to Soul is Maka. Liz sits next to Chrona, and Kid sits next to Maka and across from Liz. Patti sits at the foot of the table.

Soul sat, unable to move as KId, in his normal suit stood up to pull the seat out for Maka. Soul watched closely as he leaned in and whispered something in her ear, and she smiled and nodded, turning a slight pink. Actually, Kid had just invited her to spend the night. Tsubaki and Black Star were, and so was Chrona. Maka had accepted.

After dinner, Maka began cleaning up. Soul stopped her. "No, I've got it. You shouldnt have to worry about it after making the dinner in the first place."

"Oh, thanks Soul." said Maka, somewhat suprised.

"Well, why don't we get dressed down and watch a movie?" Suggested Kid. He took Chrona to find something slightly more comfortable to sleep in. Liz, Patti, Tsubaki, and Maka headed for the girls hall.

"We've got four bathrooms in the girls hall alone, so you guys can get showers. We'll get you something to sleep in and hand it on the door knob." Liz told them all, than showed them where. Maka gratefully stripped of the golden dress, and stepped into the relaxing warm shower. After washin her hair very well and conditioning it, Maka stepped out and wrapped a towel around her hair. She found a red pair of silk pajama's on her door knob, and changed into it after brushing her shoulder legnth hair out.

At the same time, Tsubaki looked for her pajama's, but saw nothing. She went to look for Patti or Liz, quickly putting on a creamy white roba. She wasn't looking where she was going and tripped. But someones outstretched arms caught her. She looked up into the eyes of noe other than her meister BLack Star.


	3. Chapter 3

Black Star looked at her strangely, than quickly set her on her feet. "Tsubaki, I was looking for you" he took a deep breath. "There's something I need to tell you."

"What?" Tsubaki asked, hoping, praying...

"Well, actually, um i'm... the one who lost your toothpaste cap last week!"

"Oh." Tsubaki said, turning around, fighting back tears.

"Oh, and tsubaki,"

"Yes Black Star? She sighed and turned around.

"I love you!" He cried, and pulled her forward into his muscular arms. He kissed her softly, and she closed her eyes, blissful.

Finally when they let go of each other, black star said. "You really should get some clothes on." Thats when Tsubaki realized her robe had fallen off. She blushed a deep red, and picked it, as Black Star walked away.

"I want to watch _Bride Wars_!

_"Terror Island_"!

"_Eclipse_!"

"_Scary Movie 3_!

Maka watched Soul, Black Star, Liz and Patti argue over what movie to watch.'"Why not something class and... elegant?" Suggested Kid.

"Like what?" Maka asked.

" _Romeo and Juliet_?"

"Nah!" All four chorused.

"I know!" Maka cried. It's elegand, romantic, horrorific and gory, a comedy, and based off a classic book!"

"What?" Everyone chorused.

"_Sherlock Holmes_!"

"Perfect!"

They sat in the large living room working with the big screen tv.

Maka sat on a medium sized couch next to Kid and Soul. Soul was on one side, and Patti, who sat next to Kid, sat on the other, so Kid and Maka were pushed together.

On another chair, Chrona sat next to Liz. Tsubaki and Black Star shared the love seat, every once in a while making out.

The Sherlock Holmes movie was really good, but afterwards Liz insisted o putting on Eclipse. Practically everyone was already aslep though. Soon it was only Kid and Maka awake.

"What a plotless theme!" Kid commented. "The movies suck."

"The books of twilight aren't to bad actually. The authors good at making you feel like your actually there. The books are just about always better than the movies."

"Oh, most definitely." Kid agreed. "I have a whole wall of bookshelves in my room, and theyre really good, but when I see the actual movie, it's terrible.

"Could I see the books sometime?" Asked Maka.

"We coul go up there right now, if you would like." He replied

"Oh, that would be awesome!" Maka cried. hopping out of her seat quickly.

Kid, wearing jeans and a striped shirt walked with her.

When Maka had run into his room earlier she hadn't paid any attention to it. Now she notice how the room was perfectly symetrical.

In the exact middle of the room, there was a large bed with two pillows aligned perfectly.. and a bed spread without wrinkles. THere was a nightsand on either side of the bed, each holding a lamp. There was a mirror, probably used to summon lord Death. Maka walked to the door that led to Kid's library, and was immediatly greeted with one of her favorite smells- dried ink on paper. The library was huge. Maka explored happily and was soon engulfed. She forgot about Kid, she forgot about everything most important to her. She was lost wherever a book would take her.

When she finally remembered kiid, she trotted up to him, completely blissful.

"Sorry about that." She mumbled. "When i'm around books, I tend to forget everything around me."

"I understand. I'm the same way." Kid said with a half grin. "So did you find any you want to read?"

"Oh yes, hundreds. Can you make a rcomendation to help me out, cause im kind of stuck."

"Of course! There's always a classic, like great expectations..."

Soul awoke suddenly to find Maka gone. He felt her soul wavelegnth upstairs thought, and wouldve fallen back to sleep if he hadnt oticed kid was gone too. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He saw Kid's soul t, and currently, it engulfed Maka's like he was hugging her... or worse. Soul stood up, than looked around him. Tsubaki and Black Star lay together on the love seat, Black Star oo his back, cuddling tsubaki in his arms. tsubaki lay on top of him, snuggled deep into his chest. Patti lay curled into a ball in the side of the couch. Liz lay on the oversized chair, Chrona unconscious, on tp of her. Soul realized Maka's and KId's wavelegnths weren't touching now, so he decided to trust them. They were just friends. Right?

Maka had tripped over a wrinkle in the carpet and Kid had caught her. That's why their soul wavelegnths had engulfed each other. "Is this becoming some kind of routine?" Kid asked, a look on his face Maka found somehow irresistable.

I'm just really tired..." She muttered, trying to supress a yawn. "I don't know if I can even walk down the stairs without falling asleep." She took a note that kid still held her. Randomly, he swung her legs up, and cradled her gently in his strong sturdy arms. He carried her out of the library, moving her to only one hand so he could shut off the light for the library. He lay Maka gently against his bed. "you can sleep in here if you like." He murmered to her softly. Those were the last words Maka heard before falling into a peaceful slumber.

Maka woke up to see sunlight streaming in from the totally symetrical windows. She also felt an arm holding her gently, and the sound of very quiet soft snoring, hardly noticeable. There lay kid, wearing only his boxar shorts (Black and white stripes if you must know) holding her gently around her stomach from her back.

He woke up as Maka stirred, thenrealized where he was.

"Daugh!" He cried. "I'm so sorry! Your Soul Eater's girlfriend... and... sorry..."

"Soul's girlfriend? That's a laugh! Trust me, Kid, Soul and I are definitely not a couple. I'm going to get dressed." She suddenly, on complete impulse, leaned in and kissed KId on his cheek. Than she walked away.

When Maka got downstairs, she smelled breakfeast. She walked into the oversized kitchen where Soul stood, making everyone breakfeast.

"How do you know what everyone wants?" She asked.

"Well, since I cook for you sometimes and I know you, and since Chrona, Tsubaki and Black Star tend to mooch breakfeast off of us a lot, I tend to know your guys's favorites. And Liz is awake, she just wants to stay put a little longer since she's with Chrona. She told me what to make for herself Patti and Kid though. I made a list. See?"

Maka-veggie omelet white toast

soul-ham omelet, wheat toast

Tsubaki-oatmeal

Black Star-waffles in the shape of his face

Patty-Blueberry pancakes

Liz- Scrambled eggs, white toast

Chrona-pancakes

"Wow, you do know me. Very good!" Maka grinned as she reached up to pet Souls snow white hair.

Suddenly, Soul was hugging her tightly to himself. "Maka, This is going to sound really uncool and I know it, but i-i feel like im losing you. Your acting differently."

"I don't know what your talking about Soul." She replied.

Soul set her down and said, "Yo, Maka, go wake up the couple of lovebirds and tell em breakfeast is ready."

"No Prob" She answered, and walked out to the living room, and looked at Tsubaki and BLack Star. They were her first victims. But... they looked so peaceful. And maybe someday she woul sleep like that on top of kid. She turned around when she hear footsteps, and came face to face with Death the Kid. He smiled.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Soul told me to wake everyone up for breakfeast, but they look so peaceful and in Black Star and Tsubaki's case, in love. She sighed, a dreamy stare on her face. Kid was suprised. He'd never seen that look on Maka. On Liz, all the time. But on Maka, it just make her so much prettier.

He smiled. "I have an Idea.

Black star and Tsubaki woke to the smell of their favorite breakfeast right under their noses. They woke up together and looked at each other. They kissed good morning than saw the breakfeast tray and sat up beginning to eat. Patti woke up to, and began to eat.

Chrona awoke and realized he was on top of Liz and she was awake.

_What am I supposed to do now, kiss her? _Chrona hought to himself._ she's a really pretty nice girl and i don't know how to deal with this!_ Than he heard Ragnoroks thoughts.

_Just lean in and kiss her chrona. It's not hard._

To Liz's suprise and delight, Chrona leaned towards her and kissed gently on the lips, than climbed carefully off of her.

Maka, Soul and Kid ate breakfeast in the living room too, and than the girls went upstairs to get dressed

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe Chrona kissed me!"

"Oh, good job sis!'

"Black Star is soo sweet..."

"Hey Maka, where did you go last night?"

"Oh, did Kid show you his library?"

"Yea"

"So you and him were like, alone in his room?"

"Pretty much"

"Oh my gosh! Did you do anything interesting?"

"Well, we shared the bed, but we kept our pants on..."

"what about shirts?"

"I definitely kept mine on, but Kid slept in his boxars."

"Oh my gosh! Did he hold you?"

"..."

"Maka?"

"Yea, he held me."

"Whou, you got held by Kid shirtless? He has nice abs, doesn't he?"

"I guess..."

"He really likes you Maka."

"Oh, and I really like him."

"No but i mean really really likes you."

"Like he luvs you."

"Yea, he does luv her patti."

"Poor patti, we're all finding lovers except her."

"Meow! Im a dog!"

"... Um I dont think she really cares."

The girls came downstairs and greeted the guys.

"Hey Maka, Let's go!" Yelled Soul, on his motercycle outside.

She ran outside.

"Shit, out of gas!" Soul yelled.

"Theres gasoline in the garage." Kid informed him.

"Soul, im rollerblading to school, kay?"

"No problem. Cept where are you going to get reller blades?"

"In the back of the bike." Maka pulled them out and had them on her feet in a flash.

Patti and Liz grabbed their skateboards, and Kid got sisters were far away in seconds. Maka caught up with Kid on her rollerblades and rode next to him.

"Hey Maka?"

"Whats up Kid?"

"Tonight, after school, since its a friday, do you want to go to the fair with me?"

"That sounds like fun!" Maka cried excitedly. By then they had reached the the school.

"So... I'll pick you up at five?

"I'll be waiting!" Maka said, than turned around and found herself face to face with Soul.


	4. Chapter 4

I'll be waiting!" Maka said, than turned around and found herself face to face with Soul.

"So you going on a date with Kid tonight?"

"Sure looks that way huh?"

They all made it just in time for class to start. And that's when they remembered that the test was filled in the answers easily and so did Kid and Tsubaki. Black Star and SOul along with Liz and Chrona knew some of the answers. Patti focused on making a 3 dimensional duck to go with her girrafe.

When class was over, Maka stretched, and stood up to hand her test in.

"How do you think you did Maka?" asked Soul.

"Fairly well how bout you?"

"Pretty damn good I'd say.

The rest of the day went pretty, nothing really happened, blah blah blah.

After school though, Soul and Black Star had to clean the classroom.

Maka got home and found two packages a her doorstep, one from papa and one from mama. Suddenly, Maka realized that today was her birthday.

She went inside and tore open the package from papa. It was a book, _a wrinkle in time_ by Madeline L 'Engle.

She opened her package from mama next. A pair of black denim jeans shorts that were about three inches long, along with a dark red tank top, were all the boxes held. No letters. Nothing. Maka closed her eyes. She found a piece of paper, and began to write. Whenever she got angry, she wrote. She crumpled up the paper, and aimed for the wastebasket. She missed. But she ignored that fact. She'd get it later.

"This outfit is perfect for tonight!" Maka said, holding up the red top.

When she got into her room, she also found a present from Blair. Inside of it, Lingerie. Push up bras and thongs. Maka sure didn't know about the thongs, but she did decide to wear a new got a shower, brushed her dirty blonde hair, and made it wavy. She decided to keep it down though. She pulled on a pair of sandals, and sat waiting for Kid. At precisely 5 o clock, the doorbell rang. Maka walked slowly to the door, trying not to make herself look to eager. She opened the door to find Kid, looking a lot more casual than he normally did. He had black jeans on, and a white t-shirt.

"hey kid." She said, looking at him. He seemed... speechless.

"What do you think of my outfit? My mom sent it to me for my birthday."

"You look gorgeus. You always do" Said Kid, trying to stay neutral.

Maka smiled. His eyes told her everything.

They walked to the carnival from there. Kid looked around at the sun, that was just beginning to set. He sighed.

They got to the carnival, not saying anything on the walk over, just noticing each others presence seemed to be enough.

"What ride do you want to go on?" Kid asked her, after they had gotten tickets.

"Um, actually, the Zipper would be fun to ride." Maka said with a smile.

They got to the ride, and stood in line for a very short while.

When it was their car, they climbed in.

"Number 2! Maka cried. "Whenever Soul and I would ride this, we always waited for number two. I would sit where your sitting, and SOul woul sit where I am."

Suddenly, Maka notice something. someone had written in Black Sharpie Marker. SoulxMaka forever. And it was circled with a heart.

Soul and Maka had a very good time, actually. They rode on the gravitron, the scrambler, the salt n pepper shaker, and anything that gave them some sort of head rush.

Afterwards they got funnel cake and looked up at the moon and stars. The moon had always scared Maka a little, and she told kid this. He gave her shoulder aa reasuring squeeze.

"Let's go on one more ride." He said. "How about the ferris wheel?"

"Sounds like fun!" Maka said happily.

The ferris wheel was large and old fashioned. It turned very slowly and often got jammed, wheras people got stuck for a while. Only very few people rode on this which made the lines a lot shorter. It had open seats, and could fit no more than two people, but still went very high.

Kid and Maka were forced to squish together, which was no problem for either of them. They looked up at the moon, and Maka shivered. Kid carefully put his arm around her shoulder, and she snuggled into him comfortably. Kid glanced at Maka, and had to admit he was pleased to see the distance between Maka and the end of the seat were far apart. She was snuggling with him because she wanted to, not because she had to. suddenly, the ferris wheel stopped. Maka closed her eyes and curled closer next to Kid. Even summer nights were very chilly at night, and both of them were cold. Kid pointed out constellations to pass the time.

Maka was actually always interested in constellations, but never knew them well enough to point them out by name.

Suddenly, Maka noticed a burst of color. Fireworks! It was a fairy tale moment. Stuck on the top of a rickety ferris wheel, a chilly night, constellations, snuggling, and fire works. The only thing missing was...

She glanced at Kid, who was staring at her out of the corner of his eyes. When he saw Maka look at him, he turned his face towards her, a lazy half smirk on his face.

Maka leaned towards Kid who watched, unmoving as a deer surrounded by wolves. Watching her. Than he began to lean towards her as well. An inch before their lips met, they looked into each others eyes, feeling the others breath on their face, enjoying that tension in the air before the first kiss.

Thats when their lips met. It felt like an electric shock through her body. she leaned closer to Kid, and he towards her. Than the ferris wheel jerked to motion, tossing the two apart.

They dismounted from the ferris wheel, and began their walk to Kid's house.

He had suggested she spend the night with Liz and Patty. "They adore you, you know. You and Tsubaki are their only gal pals right now"

They walked silently, and Kid went up to a rose bush. He plucked the pink rose, than another. He gave one of the pink rose to maka, than took the other in his hands. Somehow, he was able to change it to black. He calmly turned it over in his hands, and picked Maka's pink rose gently from her hand. He said a few words, and suddenly the rose was pink with numerus black streaks through it.

"Happy Birthday." He said. "It will never wilt, but it is slightly fragile, like glass almost."

"I'll always treasure it." She said gently.

They got to Kids house, and Kid unlocked the door. Maka walked in and turned the light on.

"SUPRISE!" yelled Black Star, Tsubaki, Soul, Liz, Patty and Chrona. "Happy birthday Maka!"

The suprise party they had planned was amazing. They had cake, and hung out. When it was about midnight, Patty made a really good suggestion.

"Let's go for a midnight swim outside! We can turn the light on in the pool, and make everything else dark!"

"That's actually a really good idea patti." Liz told her, patting her on the head. "What do you think, Maka? Your the birthday girl!"

"It sounds like a lot of fun!" Maka said.

She borrowed a bikini from Patti, a blue one with a top that instead of normal straps, tied around the neck.

Tsubaki borrowed a swimsuit from Liz, purple with a large hole showing her belly button.

Liz wore a red bikini, and patty wore a pink one.

Chrona, Soul, and Black Star borrowed some from Kid, Soul had red trunks, Black Star wore dark blue, Chrona had grey ones, and kid wore black.

When the girls got down, all the boys except for Chrona were swimming. "Chrona, don't you know how to swim?" Liz asked gently. Chrona shook his head and looked shyly up at her.

"Cmon, I'll teach you!" She gently pulled him into the water,holding him up so he didn't drown.

"Cmon in Maka!" Yelled Soul, grabbing her by the feet and yanking her in. She laughed along with everyone else. While everyone was in the pool, Kid silently suggested that they step out for a minute.

They moved towards a back alley where they stood alone.

"Maka, I-I hate to ask you this, but theres something that as long as I've known you, I've wanted to do."

Maka gulped, as silently as she could, but tried a reasuring smile. "Sure. Im yours."

Kid leaned towards her, anticipation in his eyes. Maka squinched her eyes shut, fully expecting him to start taking off her bathing suit. But no. Instead, he gently wrapped his armes around her waist and kissed her gently. Maka put her arms around his neck and began to kiss back. She opened her mouth, and Kid took the hint, sliding his tongue inside. Maka loved that feeling. It was enticing.

Too soon, Kid let Maka go. "We'd better get back before your missed.

"Oh, but she already is." Said a voice behind them. They turn around and see Soul.

"Kid, could you give me and my meister a moment?" Asked Soul.

Kid looked at Maka, and she nodded.

He turned and walked away.

Soul stared into Maka's green eyes, and she looked into his red ones.

"Maka, don't you have better things to do than stick your tongue down another meister throat? On the ferris wheel, was that your first kiss together, or have there been others?"

"H-how did you kno-"

"Maka, how do you think we were ready for you the moment you two stepped in? They sent a spy of course. Me. I followed you guys around, so when you were about five minutes away, I'd tell them and they'd get ready. I saw everything Maka. And it was sickening."

.net/fs38/f/2008/314/4/a/sOuL_eAtEr_Kid_and_Maka_by_

Soul turned and walked away.

Maka headed back to the party, and jumped into the pool, doing a perfect cannonball.

She swam to the side of the pool and sighed. She didn't enjoy her party quite so much as she had hoped.

People began to leave the pool, first patti, than Liz and Chrona, than a while later, Soul. After that, Tsubaki and Black Star. Soon Kid and Maka were alone.

Maka swam over to the small bench in the pool and looked up at the sky.

"whats wrong, Maka?" Kid asked.

"Nothing, its just that... why do guys cheat so much on their girlfriends, wives... you know? In so many hollywood stories, tiger woods... you know, they all cheated. Like my papa did to my mama... I don't understand."

"well..." Kid began, putting his arm around her. "I don't know how to explain, being that I have no idea myself. Personally, I think it's something about pride, or making themselves feel better about themselves. If someone besides their wife or girlfriend thinks their attractive... well it's good for the ego, really. Thats just a theory, and not a very good one at that, but thats all I got." He hugged her close to him, and kissed her gently on the forehead. "But I can promise you something, if it makes you feel less worrisome, I have not, i am not, and I will not, cheat on you ever. Thats a promise.

Maka and Kid shared the same bed, the same way as last time, but this time, instead of going to sleep right aways, they held each other close and kissed gently. Kid wrapped his arms around maka, and she snuggled into his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at school, their was an announcement at school. Every year, they sold flowers that they would hand deliver to people. But this year was going to be different. Instead, if you paid them a dollar, they would give someone a piece of paper and flowers. The paper would say the person's name, the person who it was froms name, and a song name. That was the plan.

"so, are you going to get anyone songs?" Liz asked the table.

"Im going to get one for Black Star." Tsubaki smiled.

"I'm getting one for Chrona," Liz put in.

"Im going to get one for Kid and one for Soul." maka said.

"Why Soul?" Asked Liz.

"I dont know why... I guess cause he's my meister?"

Liz, Patti and Tsubaki exchanged knowing looks.

"So your in love with two, but you don't know it yet?" Patti squeaked.

"Patti! We said not to tell her! Dont you read eye?' Liz demanded.

"Not fluently." Patti replied.

Maka got home. She knew the song she was going to get for soul... but not Kid. She went online and looked up songs but couldn't seem to find anything. Finally, she figured it out.

The next morning at school, she gave Ox the notes (He was in charge of the music and flowers and stuff) and paid him.

And the next day after that, they were given out.

Maka recieved her first one from Kid. It said in his unmistakable handwriting

**Maka, I just want to say that I love you and always will.**

**Death the Kid**

The note came with Black roses, and the song

_Knocks you down_

Kid recieved one from Maka that said

**Hey kid, just wanted to say hey! Luv you! Maka**

The song that came with it was _everywhere_ by Michelle Branch.

Liz got one from Chrona. the note simply said

_my love justin timberlake_

Chrona got one from Liz, that said

**Luv you! Liz**

Song: poison

Tsubaki gave Black Star the song Best Friend, and Black Star got tsubaki My first Kiss.

Songs. (Links to youtube)

Knocks you down .com/watch?v=G3Q8FFckHYY

Everywhere .com/watch?v=u-6mOPzWGwg&feature=related

My Love .com/watch?v=x1TsfShR5ZY

Poison .com/watch?v=S25BzWX-MDM

Best Friend .com/watch?v=hkLRTUHlimY

My first Kiss .com/watch?v=AYC2FUutdKA

Maka smiled when she heard the song from Kid. "I think I should call him..." She said aloud. Than she heard the doorbell. She walked over, and there were red roses. "I guess this is from Kid or something..." She thought aloud. But no. It was from Soul. It came with the note, "This is how I've always felt about you, Soul.

the name of the song was something Maka had never heard before. Cooler than me. She looked it up. Heres the lyrics

_If I could write you a song to make you fall in love I would already have you up under my arm I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this, but you probably won't you think your cooler than me._

_You got designer shades just to hide your face in and you wear em around like your cooler than me._

_And you never say hey or remember my name, its probably cause you think your cooler than me_

Maka thought about the song she had sent to Soul.

.com/watch?v=XUvenXW_LXI

Wow. She hoped... well.

She got on a chat room that Soul often went on. In fact, he was there right then

_now enter, meistermaka. allow?_

**Meistermaka: Soul, im sorry, thats how I really used to feel about you.**

**SoulEater: ...**

**Meistermaka: I guess now I'm in love with Kid. You kind of lost your chance...**

**SoulEater: Maka, do you really love kid more than me?**

**Meistermaka: ...**

**SoulEater: Your not sure right?**

**Meistermaka: 0/0**

**SoulEater: here, listen to this links song. **_.com/watch?v=JCreXD8oDhc_

_Meistermaka now leaving  
Now entering, meistermaka. allow?_

**SoulEater: Did you watch it?**

**Meistermaka: yes. Im... sorry. I dont know what to do!**

**DeaththeKid: I'll give you a suggestion, Maka. I think Soul deserves you more than I, but I love you. I don't want to sound selfish (And God knows this will) But choose me.**

**Meistermaka: Kid, when did you get here.**

**SoulEater: After you left to check out that video. So did you find a better fuck?**

**Meistermaka: I'm going to stay with kid, if thats all right for you.**

**SoulEater: 4 me? :(**

**DeaththeKid: No for me Dumbass. Sry 4 my french. Maka, I dont mind. Want to hang out tomorrow?**

**Meistermaka: After school?**

_SoulEater now leaving_

_**DeaththeKid: What's his problem?**_

_**Meistermaka: ... um idk**_

_**DeaththeKid: Okay...**_

_**Meistermaka: Um, luv u Kid... 0/0 **_

_**DeaththeKid: Luv u two... ;)**_

_**Meistermaka: 0/0**_

_**DeaththeKid: ?**_

_**Meistermaka: }**_

_**DeaththeKid: I know...**_

_Meistermaka now leaving_

_DeaththeKid now leaving_

The next day, thought, Maka and Soul were assigned a mission. Alone in Paris. Maka packed quietly when her phone rang. It was Liz.  
"Hey Maka, we're playing basketball. You know how Kid needs eight players four per team, so we were wondering if you and Soul could come. So far its Patti, myself, Kid, Tsubaki, and Blackstar. if you Chrona and Soul could come, it would be even!"

"Oh, Liz, didn't you hear? Soul and I have to go to Paris for a mission."

There was silence on the other end of the phone line.

"Liz?"

"Does Kid know?"

"Well, i personally assumed he would, being the son of the Grim Reaper and such. But if you didn't, neither does he most likely."

"Let me tell him real quick. Most likely, he'll wanna talk to you."

"Okay, put him on."

"yup, hang on a sec."

"Helloooo?"

"Hey Patti."

"HI MAKA! I MADE A GIRAFFE OUT OF PAPER!"

"Um neato Patti..."

"Maka, how do you feel about Kiddo?"

"Kid? Well, before i decided how much i really cared about him, I guess that I thought he was really polite, and a good fighter. Maybe a little to obsessed with symmetry, but hey, no ones perfect. Well, actually, in my opinion, one person is perfect. To me. And thats Kid. When I realized how much I really liked him... Mainly those feelings grew. And now... I think I... love him."

"Maka?"  
"KID? when did you get on the line?"

"Um, don't know. Patti was talking to you and just handed me the phone. But I heard the last couple of sentences... about me..."

grr... patti... set me up... maka thought.

"Heheh..." maka said.

" I just wanted to say good bye and good luck on your mission. Though I know you'll ace it."

"Thanks Kid."

"And hey Maka?"

"Yea Kid?"

"I love you to." He murmered softly, and hung up.


	6. Chapter 6

Top of Form 1

Jump to chapter:

Bottom of Form 1

Maka and Soul sat together in the middle of an airplane. Maka leaned towards Soul when an overweight man pushed passed her seat. So close that Soul could smell her perfume. Lavender and apple blossom.

soul sat silently holding a gameboy playing some stupid little mario game. Thats all they would give him for the flight. Maka looked at her watch, than nudged Soul, pulling out her ipad. Soul looked at his watch as well. "Oh yea..." He remembered now.

_You- your going to Paris... t-t-t-today?" Crona looked worried._

_"Yep!" Maka said. "But don't worry, kay?"_

_"I wont worry Maka, but im going to miss you!" Crona cried_

_"Yes. I'll miss you to maka." Kid commented._

_"So will we!" Tsubaki Liz and Patti cried._

_"Why don't we hang out in the chatroom every day at six in the afternoon? we can talk for probably an hour." maka suggested._

_They had all agreed._

Now Soul calmly pulled out his ipad as well.

_Souleater now entering_

_Makainair now entering_

_Dangerouslysexy now entering_

_GIRAFFELOVER5000 now entering_

_Shingnamison now entering_

_Silentflower now entering_

_AmazinglyBlackStar now entering._

_Makainair: Hey you guys! ;) anything interesting happen?_

_Dangerouslysexy: Well of course kid had another breakdown, but me and patti ehem GIRAFFELOVER5000 took care of that. Patti, dont make cookies!_

_GIRAFFELOVER5000: Why not! Iwanna give some to maka through the internet!_

_Dangerouslysexy: Sorry patti. But hey, you can send her a virtual cookie!_

_GIRAFFELOVER5000: How?_

_Dangerouslysexy: Like this *Gives cookie*_

_"GIRAFFELOVER5000: I still dont see any cookies..._

_Dangerouslysexy: uhh thats cause i gave the cooky to kid! Right kid? ;(_

_Shingnamison: Uhhh right. ITS SO SYMMETRICAL!_

_Dangerouslysexy: See patti?_

_Dangerouslysexy: Uh Patti?_

_Dangerouslysexy: Oh god i think she's giving the cat a bath kid!_

_Shingnamison: Well go stop her!_

_Dangerouslysexy: Why me?_

_Shingnamison: Because I might get water on me asymmetrically!_

_Dangerouslysexy: OMIGOD YOU ARE SUCH A FRICKIN WUSS!_

_Dangerouslysexy now leaving_

_GIRAFFELOVER5000 now leaving_

_Shingnamison: So maka how are you?_

_Shingnamison: Maka?_

_Souleater: Hang on a sec she's getting harassed by some teenager in baggy clothes. A 'homeboy' no doubt._

_Souleater: O_O hang on ill be right back..._

_Silentflower: What do you thinks happening?_

_AmazinglyBlackStar: i don't know or care. But do you think that my screen name sounds racist?_

_Souleater: Sorry about that. Maka's washing her mouth out with soap. She'll be there in a minute. or hour. hehe._

_Shingnamison: What happened?_

_Souleater: Oh, maka was just sitting there you know, when some dude who looked like a homeboy came up. He started flirting with maka, and she ignored him. Than he picked her up, and kissed her. He started making out with her untill she kicked him in the nuts and i punched him in the face. She said he tastes like crack._

_Silentflower: Oh my gosh poor maka!_

_Souleater: uh... Kid arent you going to comment?_

_Shingnamison: Frickin... bastard! If i ever see his goddamn face i will slam it into the dirt!_

_Souleater: Thats what i thought you said._

_Makainair: Sorry bout that guys. Ugh he tasted like crack!_

_Shingnamison: Maka are you all right?_

_Makainair: a little shaken. Im fine._

They continued to chat for about an hour, untill maka and soul fell asleep.

They were in Paris very soon. Maka smiled and swung around in a circle. "Aaah, Paris!" She said. "The food, the people the-"

"The fashion!" a very new voice perked up. Maka and Soul turned, and saw blair.

"C'mon Maka! Lets go shopping!" She cried, and before maka could protest, she was being dragged away.

"Soul make sure you check us in and get dinner reservationssss!" Maka called as she left.

Soul chuckled as he turned and walked away. He wouldn't like to be maka in that situation.


End file.
